A Sinner Like Me
by RockMyWorldDamon
Summary: Elena fled town to get away from her past troubles of Stefan going to Katherine. Shes a different person now... She realizes that she abandoned Damon. Now that shes back, will she give it another go with Stefan? Or will she finally explore Damon?


_There are far, far better things ahead than any we leave behind - C.S Lewis_

_._

_._

"I will rip you apart," Katherine seethed, hate dripping out of her trembling mouth. I turned and smiled sweetly, narrowing my eyes, running the pads of my fingers up and down the stake. I walked over to her, my head held high for once. I wasn't the weak little girl anymore, I had power. I dragged the stake softly across her chest.

"You are in no position to threaten me," I growled as she tried to get free from the vervain bonds, tied to her feet and wrists. I dug the stake into her shoulder dragging it down her arms length as she howled trying to cover up her screams._ If looks could kill, I mused in my head._

"How are you even a vampire?" Katherine scowled. My face matched hers at the thought.

"I got in a car accident," I mumbled.

"With whose blood?"

"Doesn't matter," Katherine raised an eyebrow.

"I think I have a hunch," I rolled my eyes, dragging vervain slowly down her face.

"Stop talking. You screwed with my life. You went after and took what was mine. You took everything from me. I should end you," I seethed as if each word I spoke was venom. Katherine narrowed her eyes, a speacil glint in them.

"It wasnt much of a challenge, taking things from you. Although I must admit, I never thought you would have came back, not that I missed you, that's for sure. I mean, I didn't think you'd come back like this. Vampire and all. Very intimidating," Katherine mused being the devious bitch she always was.

"Of course I'd come back. Did you really think I could resist the temptation of tearing you apart? Besides, what is being a vampire if not relishing in the pleasure of it? Hm?" I said grabbing a knife and dragging it slowly across Katherine's stomach through her tank top. She hissed.

"Who would have thought Miss Goody Two Shoes Elena Gilbert would turn out to be not so good after all. Losing that Salvatore really broke you didnt it?" Katherine smirked. I froze.

"Too bad Damon wasn't enough for you to even stick around for," Katherine continued. Count on her to bring up the one thing I don't want to talk about, I thought. With the thought in mind, I cringed. Thinking of how simply I left Damon behind sickened me, he had been there for me, looked after me. Right when Stefan betrayed me, I packed up and left, without so much as a second glance behind me to realize I had stepped on his heart.

Of course, dying and becoming a vampire wasn't really on the plan either.

Grabbing the knife and thrusting it into Katherine's shoulder leaving it there. I circled Katherine like prey. Trying best to keep the mask of total disinterest on my face.

"Now that you bring it up, im surprised we havent run into them yet. Espeacilly since we're in there house," I mused chuckling as I took a look around giving an uncommital shrug. The memories came rushing back in an instant. Her and Damon by the fire, Stefan comforting her, Stefan kissing her. Her old life.

"I bet that was the plan all along huh? You're just dying for a chance to "bump" into both of them. Or one of them?" Katherine edged on. She was toying with me. With a flash of anger and a short temperance I was suddenly was in front of Katherine bearing my teeth.

"Don't think twice that I will not kill you," I seethed as I sunk my teeth into Katherine's neck. And she screamed. Katherine screamed. That's when the footsteps appeared.

The voices.

"Stop it!"I knew that voice. My eyes came to match with Stefan Salvatore. He looked stricken as if he'd seen a ghost, hell he must have thought so. I gave slight thought to the fact that my face was still turned to the monster I am and blood pooled down my mouth. I wiped my hand over my bloody mouth licking it up. Keeping the cool exterior of not letting any emotions slip.

I couldn't bear to face my feelings, not now. Not after everything I'd done..

"Hello Stefan"

"E-Elena? It can't be.." He looked heart broken, sick, confused. I said nothing. I stared and I stared because saying anything at this moment wouldn't change a thing. His face strickened me to the core. The love of my life stood before me and now saw me as a monster. But should I really feel sympathy for him? After everything hes done to me. A snarl ripped through me, unconciously.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," A sensual seductive voice came from the entry of the doorway. My eyes locked with a set of deep blue orbs which belonged to none other then Damon Salvatore. He sipped at his drink, curiously. The silence stretched on as I continued to oogle at the vampire I'd known for the past two years of my life. I was oogling, oh my god. Sure, there had always been that unmentioned tension between them but this time I couldnt tear her eyes away. His raven-black hair fell over his forehead ever so slightly, matching his black ensamble, along with those eyes that pierce right through me making me want to melt.

Damon didn't let on that I was a vampire. He seemed so perfectly at ease with the news. I saw through that, his shoulders were rigid and his face tighter, his eyes didnt shine as bright. _At least he doesn't know it was his blood, I thought._ Not yet.

"You're a vampire.. That's not possible. How..? God, I'm so sorry Elena.." Stefan said inching toward me. I flinched back as he reached to touch. I was speechless. My ex-boyfriend stood before her, completely heart-broken. But what right did he have?

Stefan went around me, to check on Katherine who was slightly unconscious from the loss of blood. He bit his wrist to feed her. _Guess he didnt miss me that much, I mused in her head._ My stomach churned at the sight of Stefan taking care of Katherine. How could he leave me so easily? Why? All I felt was rage. Rage for missing the chance to kill Katherine, rage at Stefan for disregarding me so quickly, rage for how my life has played out.

I was disgusted.

"You're pathetic." Stefan finally looked up. Confused and stricken, he took a step away from Katherine, feeling like he just stepped out of line. He didn't know how to act around this new Elena. She was stronger, meaner, she wasn't the innocent girl who he fell in love with. She was someone new and dangerous, but Stefan knew deep down the girl he loved was still in there. Getting her back was another story.

"Both of you" I glanced at Katherine, who now was standing with hate radiating off of her like smoke. I looked at Katherine with complete disineterst, there was no more fear. I could defend myself.

"Go to hell," Katherine sneered.

"So tell me, how does it feel to be the victim for once?" I grinned as a scowl covered Katherines face.

This is my cue to leave.

"Ah, ah you're not going anywhere," Damon lectured, blocking my exit.

"Oh yeah? And who's gonna stop me?" I asked getting close so that our noses were almost touching. Being close to Damon was no longer terrifying. Intense? Yes, always. But there was nothing holding me back. He blinked and cocked his head in inquisition. This was a different Elena, he thought. She realized she wasnt gonna get an answer so she nodded and shrugged.

"As fun as this is-" I impatiently said, and went to sidestep Damon.

A stake plunged into my back and I collided on Damon for support. He looked shocked until he saw Katherine standing there with a smug grin.

"What the hell?"

"I feel better now," Katherine mused. Damon rolled his eyes and pulled the stake out of my back, and caught me as I fell back in relief. He held on longer then necessary and I leaned on him longer then needed. Our eyes locked but our actions didnt go unnoticed. _Barely any words have been spoken and already it feelings like I never left, I mused._ My temper flared as Katherine caught my eye.

"You little bitch," I fumed.

"Thats enough," Damon firmly stood between them before I could do any damage.

"You have some explaining to do," Eyeing Elena he let his eyes drag up and down her body while she was unfocused on him. She sure looked different too. The same, but different. She wore a black leather jacket, with some sexy black boots and the white of her shirt complimented the leather on her skin tone. _What the hell is wrong with me? Since when do I care what women wear? Damon thought._

"I have nothing to explain,"

"You left," Stefan's voice rang out for the first time since all the commotion. He had been silent not wanting to cause any more problems.

I looked at him.

"I had too," In that second my eyes broke there cool collected mask and I knew in that instant it did not go unnoticed by the hope in Stefans eyes.

"Please stay. You can stay in one of the vacant rooms. Elena, please" He pleaded. Damons eyebrows raised at his brothers sudden weakness of begging. _She always did have a thing for making his brother turn into a girl, Damon mused._

"No way in hell is she staying here," Katherine hissed from her spot lounging on the couch near the crackling fire place. Damon rolled his eyes at all of this, deciding if anyone was going to get things done it would have to be him. As usual. I noticed every twitch and every breath Damon took, it was unnerving at how aware of him I truely was.

"I think you're deluding the fact that we care what you want," Damon grinned like the dick he was and Katherine narrowed her eyes at him.

He turned his eyes to me.

"You're staying. Upstairs bedroom, far left. No more arguments. End of story. Ive had enough of you all overreacting to last a life time," Damon made his way over to the liquor pouring a drink and swinging it back in one gulp. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Are you challenging me?" He raised his eyebrows in pure amusement as he slowly approached me. From somewhere inside a part of me was trying to pull my head to turn to look at Stefan. Who was eyeing Damon and I's interaction more closely then he should.

"And if I am?" I smirked at him, taking a step closer.

"Don't play with fire, darling. You could get burned." The second meaning to his words was not lost on me. I was lost in him so eager to touch him and so eager to hit him at the same time. I got lost in his eyes at that moment. The tension between us had never been so thick, and I could appreciate his true beauty.

In that moment, I realized I had missed Damon. I missed his humor, his nagging at me, and his insesent need to make me uncomfortable. I missed the feeling of his eyes on me.

I had no smart remark. I cleared my throat breaking the gaze, rubbing my neck, awkwardly.

I walked into my room that was now called my new home. A king sized bed, closet and full length mirror is what made up my bedroom. I remembered when I had been taking care of Rose there was a bathroom in Damons room. Clearly, that fortuneonly belonged to him. Dropping my bags, I took my sweet time to unpack and leaned against my bed. Catching my reflection in the full length mirror, I cringed at who I am now. I was Elena Gilbert. I wasn't scared of anything, I was brave, and didn't torture people. I didn't let the animalistic side of me come out, I had self-control. Elena Gilbert was sweet and loving, she was selfless, and would do anything for the ones she loved. I didnt leave people behind. Leave Damon behind.

I cringed again at the thought.

I wasn't the Elena Gilbert everyone loved anymore. I was dead and the look in Stefans eyes confirmed my fears that nothing would ever be the same as it once was. Could he ever love me again? Would I even want him to after what he did to me? Everything was so different.

"I wouldnt sweat about my baby bro," Damon's voiced echoed through my doorway as he leaned against the banister looking like a walking sin.

"What makes you think I care?" I tried not to notice the way his shirt clung to his muscles in all the right places.

"Oh please, I know a look of distress when I see one and you, my damsel, are distressed," He raked his eyes down my body smirking. I fidgeted under his gaze.

"Im not your damsel," I scowled crossing my arms as he stepped closer to me. The corner of his mouth lifted up.

"Well thats too bad. Ive been told I know how to... woo a lady," He winked and did his 'eye thing'. I sighed.

"Listen, I dont know what you're trying to do, but you need to stop it. And I can assure you I dont care what Stefan thinks,"

He scoffed. "Elena, you are incapable of not caring." I scowled again and shot him a look. I realized I was going to have to prove him wrong. I stood in front of him in a flash and slammed him into the wall behind them, showing her fangs. Anger coursed through him. He slammed me into the wall at the oppisite end of the room.

"Temper, temper, Elena. Did you forget im much older then you?" He hummed as he dragged his face down my neck, inhlaing myfruity scent. I shivered at the close contact, and it didnt go unoticed by him. He gripped me tighter.

"Don't ever do that again," There breath mingled from the closeness. Somehow, his threat turned into something sexy and seductive. Oh God, I have completely lost it.

"Or what?" My eyes fluttered as there skin brushed ever so slighty.

"Ill just have to teach you a lesson," He let his hands wander over my hips and legs relishing in the hottness and intense factors of the moment. I lifted her legs, wrapping them around his waist. His hands wandered up my shirt, lifting it barely. As I moaned in pleasure he suddenly froze. He pushed off her, trying not to look at my confused face.

"What the hell?" I practically yelled.

"You should stay away from me," He suggested, looking me dead in the eye.

"What the hell for?"

"Oh, come on. You dont want me, Elena. You want rainbows and sunshine. You want someone who can be gentle with you, and hold you, and tell you everythings gonna be okay. Im not that. Im not Stefan," His temper was rising hating his brother for being so perfect and hating himself for never being good enough.

"Im not asking you to be!" I yelled grasping for straws wanting the feeling of intimacy back.

"I may be what you want right now, but im not what you want in the long run. Stefan still loves you, and I know you still love him. So you'd be stupid to ignore something thats right in front of you," He slowly backed even further away from her. I panicked at the growing distance.

"Why are you being like this? I thought you would jump for the chance to get in my pants," I scowled and so did he.

"So im gonna fuck you and then what? We forget it ever happened? We act like everythings okay while you go jump into Stefans arms?"

"I wouldn't do that," I sounded defeated even to myself.

"Its inevitable. You know what? I dont even know why im standing here having this conversation," He shook his head making his way out the door.

"Damon.."

"I get it, Elena. You're sorry. Alls forgiven. Don't worry about our little rendeavu; already forgotten," He muttered as he walked out the door.

And for the first time in a long time, tears rolled down my cheeks.


End file.
